Itsumo Issho
by arikaa
Summary: Um amor, uma despedida e um reencontro. *summary pessimo eu sei* SONG FIC Sai Sakura / SaiSaku / SaiSak


_Oiee minna-san estou aqui postando minha segunda fic no FF. 8D/_

_Espero que gostem. :3_

_Aviso¹: Sai e Sakura são do tio Kishimoto e o Hiroshi é meu. -q  
_

_Aviso²: O Sai está narrando a história. :x  
_

_Aviso³: A fic está em universo alternativo.  
_

* * *

**Itsumo Isshou**

Todas as noites eu sonho com aquele dia, em que ela partiu. Por mais que eu tente esquecer, aquela cena sempre volta em meus sonhos.

**Eu sou um garoto que não gosta que desviem o olhar de mim**

**Por isso, desvio antes que o façam.**

**Com toda a coragem que eu tinha, apertei a sua pequena mão.**

Sai-kun. – chamou a rosada num tom triste

Que houve feiosa? – perguntei fitando os incríveis orbes esmeralda dela, mas logo em seguida desviei o olhar daqueles olhos e segurei em sua pequena mão – Conte-me o que houve.

**Você é uma garota que tem medo que soltem a sua mão**

**Por isso, você solta antes que a façam.**

**Com toda a coragem que você tinha, apertou a minha mão de volta.**

E...e...eu vou me mudar para a... Europa. – dizia ela num tom choroso, segurando minha mão.

**Não conseguindo transmitir bem, as palavras acabaram se perdendo.**

**As mãos que se soltaram, acabaram optando pela palavra "adeus".**

E...e... N...n... Adeus. – Não consegui pedir para ela ficar aqui, comigo... A única coisa que eu fiz foi soltar nossas mãos e dizer adeus.

"**Estaremos sempre juntos", prometemos um ao outro**

**E a paisagem da colina onde ventava, vai se apagando nas minhas memórias aos poucos como um sonho inalcançável.**

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e disse.

– Estaremos sempre juntos. – E logo em seguida a paisagem da colina em que estávamos, vai desaparecendo aos poucos.

Minhas memórias iam sumindo como um sonho inalcançável, que me lembrava àquela moça de cabelos róseos.

E acabo acordando dos meus desvaneios, daquele sonho que sempre se repetia.

**Passou-se o tempo desde aquele adeus.**

**E eu me tornei mais adulto, não que isso faça diferença.**

**Eu ainda não entendo o que é o amor, mas conheci a liberdade e a responsabilidade.**

Alguns anos se passaram desde aquele adeus, eu cresci e agora sou dono de uma pequena loja de artesanato, não que isso faça alguma diferença. Continuo a não saber o que é amor.

**Mesmo eu tendo amadurecido, eu ainda não sei o que é o amor, mas conheci a liberdade e a responsabilidade.**

**Quando esqueço de mim mesmo nas correrias do dia-a-dia, vou para aquela mesma colina onde ventava, para olhar o céu.**

**Abraçando um pouco esse sentimento sufocante.**

Mesmo com os problemas do dia-a-dia, eu sempre vou para aquela colina, abraçar aquele sentimento sufocante no qual eu não sei identificar.

Sai-san, precisamos de você aqui. – dizia um rapaz

Hiroshi, agora não da, vou espairecer um pouco. – disse ao rapaz e sai da loja.

**Eu fico lembrando...**

**Naquele dia, naquele momento, quem soltou as mãos, fui eu.**

**Quando pensava que não adiantava ficar lamentando,**

**No momento em que pensei em ir embora,**

**Você apareceu...**

Eu fico lembrando naquele dia, você estava tão distante e quando veio falar comigo foi para me dizer aquilo.

Apesar de você ter medo de que soltem sua mão, você continuou a segurar a minha. E fui eu quem soltou a sua mão. Pensei que não adianta ficar se lamentando.

Quando abro meus olhos a vejo, a rosada.

**Não é uma ilusão... Você está na minha frente, com o mesmo sorriso daquela época...**

**Eu sempre quis te reencontrar.**

No momento pensei serem minhas memórias daquele dia, mas não. Era a minha flor, minha rosada, minha feiosa.

Com aquele mesmo sorriso que me conquistou que eu sempre quis rever.

**Você não disse nada, apenas sorriu.**

**E com a sua pequena mão, segurou a minha.**

**E derramou uma lágrima, que apenas alguém que se separou por um desencontro, entenderia.**

**Não precisamos de uma palavra doce, nem de um beijo profundo.**

**Apenas fecho os olhos e falo "estaremos sempre juntos", e um vento carregado de felicidade nos envolve.**

Você não disse nada, apenas sorriu como da ultima vez que eu te vi. E com sua pequena mão segurou a minha, derramando uma lágrima.

Que só quem passou por um acaso do destino de nós separarmos, entenderia.

Ficamos calados por algum tempo, aproveitando cada momento que poderíamos ter juntos.

Não precisaríamos de uma palavra doce ou um beijo apaixonado para mostrar o quanto nós sentíamos saudades um do outro.

Eu apenas fechei meus olhos e disse.

– Estaremos sempre juntos.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. E em seguida um vento carregado de felicidade nos envolve.

E finalmente eu fui entender o que era amar.

Música: Itsumo Issho - Aqua Timez.

* * *

_Reviews por favor. 8D/_

_Depois de um longo tempo sem conseguir escrever nenhuma fic, eu voltei com essa ai. :3 _


End file.
